elemental_roleplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementea
Elementea is a school for kids with powers. This school was created by Daisy Earthlinn, Cole Kasai, Seaira Hdoso, Windall Gratis, and Eclipse Lusin. Each one of these founders had an element that their powers fit into. They became the leaders of the elements also known as the creators. Daisy was earth, Cole was fire, Seaira was water, Windall was wind, and Eclipse was darkness. Their magic was so strong that made a new world for this school. They created crowns to help them create this world. The Wreath of Flowers (Daisy's crown) can create anything, but if you create too much at once it will turn against you. Well, I guess it is a good thing that water can come to the rescue. the Tiara of Rivers (Seaira's crown) can turn things, THINGS, not people, from good to evil or evil to good. The Wreath of Flowers also can't make magical things but with the help of Circlet of Sky (Windall's), this world became a place filled with magic. This world would have been trapped without time if it was not for the Diadem of Darkness (Eclipse's) which brought night and day. There was still one problem this world was blocked off from the other world. The Crown of Flame’s (Cole's) was able to fix this problem with its power to create portals. Eclipse was power-hungry. She wanted to control all of the elements. She plotted against the other creators to take back what she thought was rightfully hers. She died fighting to get elements under her control. After her death, the other creator decided that they should not honor her. So they destroy very trace of her accept a painting that hangs in a secret room that no one would ever find... or so they thought, but more on that later. Now let us talk more about the school of Elementea. At the beginning of each school year, the students are picked by a rous. A rous can travel between worlds. It is a place to socialize with their future classmates as they ride to Elementea. When they get to school they are sorted into a dormer. They get sorted by a rock that will glow the color of the person's dormer when touched. There is a dormer for each of the elements that are known at the time. Also, you get one of three portions. There is a Magic Council, Clubs, and Sports. Magic Council is a lot like the student council of Elementea. There are a lot of different clubs you can be apart of you will find something for almost everyone. The two big sports are magic ball and cheerleading, but there are many more sports you can choose from. On top of that, you can also be a warrior. Warriors are trained to protect the school. There are 3 warriors per dormer per year. Ok, lets now go back and talk about this room they thought no one would ever find. They place a spell on the hallway that the room could be found in. This spell made everybody look over this hallway like it wasn't there and the only way you could find this hallway is if you have found it before. They were wrong about nobody ever finding the room. One day a descendant of Daisy Earthlinn, Bunny Earthlinn (a.k.a. Bun-Bun), and her friends were walking past this hallway when a girl named Yusha Nej (a.k.a. Meany) pushed them into the hallway. When they were in the hallway Bunny went into a trance and started to walk towards the secret room. Tsuki Mune (a.k.a. Tsupi), a descendant of Eclipse's younger sister, who can manipulate thoughts read Bunny’s mind and found that Bunny had a second voice, someone else’s voice, calling her. This voice was telling her the way to the secret room and begging her to follow. In this room was pictures of the 5 founders of Elementea and Category:Roleplay Templates